


So Happy Together

by DANHK



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DANHK/pseuds/DANHK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una diminuta muestra de la vida día a día de la familia Holmes-Watson. Siempre habrá malas experiencias conforme vamos creciendo, pero siempre habrá buenos recuerdos que se podrán sobreponer a cualquier trago amargo que pudiésemos pasar, sobre todo si se es tan querido por sus dos padres como lo es él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylia/gifts).



> Basado en [este post](http://notsomolly.tumblr.com/post/43017913127/halloa-what-is-this-requested-by-delenaxlocked)

Observo su delgada espalda avanzar frente a mí y no puedo suprimir la pequeña sonrisa que se posa en mis labios. No cabe duda de que él es su hijo. Ese andar tan seguro, dando zancadas amplias rebosantes de seguridad, no pudo haberlo adquirido de nadie que no fuese él. A pesar de su corta edad, siempre lleva la cabeza en alto y una actitud independiente que, no importando a quién tenga delante, le inspirará respeto. Sí, no cabe duda de que él es su hijo y de nadie más.

–Vamos, papá, si no te apuras, ¡llegaremos tarde! –me apuró el precioso chiquillo de cabello rubio alborotado y ojos sinceros.

–Ya voy, ya voy –contesto, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa–. No sé cuál es tu prisa, aún es temprano y sabes que es él quien siempre llega tarde –menciono, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El niño se queda pensativo unos instantes. Las facciones en su delicado rostro se contraen al tiempo que miles de pensamientos surcan su mente.

–Sí, es cierto –concede al fin–, pero eso no excusa el hecho de que nosotros lo hagamos –musita como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo–. Además, hoy iremos a recoger a la tía Hudson al aeropuerto, lo cual implica que debemos asistir presentables y para ello requerimos tiempo –concluyó con obviedad.

Oh, dios, allí está de nuevo esa mirada de sabelotodo. Ellos no se darán cuenta de cuando aparece, mas uno no puede evitar sentirse minimizado al tenerlo sobre sí. Jamás, jamás, _jamás_ podrá negar que él es su padre. Ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Rolo los ojos tratando de evitar pensar en lo que ese gesto implicaba, después de todo, el muchacho tiene razón.

–De acuerdo, andando –asiento con la cabeza y doy una corta carrerilla hasta colocarme a su lado y poner un brazo alrededor de sus hombros–. Pero, al menos quisiera que me contaras, de camino a allá, cómo estuvo tu día.

Él me voltea a ver con incredulidad por unos segundos para luego girar su bella faz hacia el suelo.

–Sería más productivo que me preguntaras cómo estuvo el libro que estaba leyendo o lo que descubrí ayer acerca de las novedades que han habido con el Bosón de Higgins… –menciona bajando cada vez más la voz.

Es notorio que ha tenido problemas de nuevo en la escuela. Siempre intento evadir los temas que le incomodan, sin embargo, sé que, pese a que se muestra maduro y consciente de todo lo que le rodea, él sigue siendo un pequeño de diez años. Supongo que es normal que a cualquier padre le preocupe que los otros niños se metan con su hijo o que los llamen de la escuela para decirles que su joven diablillo se metió en una pelea o asuntos por el estilo… No obstante, lo que a mí y a su padre nos preocupa más es precisamente lo contrario. Que no nos llamen. A veces creo que por más cruel que suene, una parte de mí desearía que él estuviese en problemas, pues se podría demostrar que es un niño que está viviendo experiencias que le corresponden a su edad, mas lo único que escucho de sus maestras es qué tan bien se porta en clases, cómo contesta cada pregunta que realizan y cómo obtiene el primer lugar en las pruebas académicas. Y lo que resulta peor es lo que no oigo: nadie me dice la soledad en la que se halla inmerso, las largas horas que se pasa en la biblioteca de la escuela absorbiendo todo el conocimiento que, a pesar de que su padre diga lo contrario, no es vital que un niño de _diez_ años deba conocer.

–Sí, es verdad, sería más productivo que hiciera eso –respondo como si nada, volteando a ver el cielo–, pero a mí me interesa saber qué tal te fue hoy a _ti_.

Lanza un fuerte suspiro. No se quiere rendir, sin embargo, sabe que fue una batalla perdida desde el inicio.

–Bien, supongo –contesta con una mueca de desagrado en su cara–. Aprendimos sobre el relieve mundial en geografía y en historia repasamos el periodo del imperio romano. Y en ciencias comenzamos a ver el cuerpo humano, ¡pero no mencionaron nada importante! ¿Por qué no hablaron de los ciclos bioquímicos o al menos acerca de cómo funciona el sistema nervioso? No puedo creer que nos traten así, no somos tontos… ¡O al menos no todos lo somos! –gritó visiblemente molesto.

–No lo son. Ellos más que nadie están conscientes de eso –traté de calmarlo acariciando su suave melena rebelde y dándole un gran beso en la coronilla–. Pero saben también que van a tener toda una vida por delante para aprender lo necesario sobre las neuronas, la mitosis y demás peculiaridades anatómicas que haya, por lo que ahora los dejan disfrutar de ese corto periodo que luego extrañarán horriblemente que se llama “niñez”.

Él me miró con incredulidad una vez más.

–Pero papá…

–Tu padre sabrá muchas cosas, eso nadie lo va a negar, mucho menos trataría de hacerlo yo, mas carece del conocimiento de otras tantas. Una de esas tantas cosas de las que él careció y que, estoy seguro, no desea que a ti te falten, son buenos recuerdos de esta etapa divertida y sin responsabilidades de las cuales hacerte cargo.

Detenemos nuestro andar y lo tomo de los hombros para que me encare. Me hinco frente a él, para poder ponerme a la altura de sus ojos y le digo en el tono más serio que he usado jamás:

–Anthony Holmes Watson, eres el jovencito más brillante que he visto en toda mi vida. Y no lo digo porque tú seas mi hijo ni nada por el estilo, lo digo porque yo mismo lo he presenciado, porque todas tus maestras te alaban y porque incluso has dejado boquiabierto al hombre más inteligente de este planeta…

–¿Estás hablando de mi papá? –pregunta tímidamente.

–Sí, él está sumamente orgulloso de ti. No miento al decir que eres el más grande logro de ambos. Pero, por eso mismo, no podemos permitir que tú sigas viendo las estaciones pasar a través de una ventana en la biblioteca. Aprender de los libros únicamente es una pequeña parte de lo que este vasto mundo tiene qué ofrecernos. Así que debes prometernos que harás todo lo que esté en tu mano para divertirte y ser feliz como cualquier niño de tu edad, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus grandes ojos fijos en mí me ponen nervioso. Esa mirada clara por un momento deja traslucir una horda de sentimientos que normalmente están almacenados en un dique en su interior.

–Pero… Da miedo… Ellos no entienden… –se queja. Habla pausadamente para impedir que su voz se quiebre por las emociones–. Ellos no _me_ entienden.

–No, no lo hacen –le digo sosteniendo sus hombros con fuerza–. Y, ¿cómo quiere mi pequeño que lo hagan si ni siquiera les da una oportunidad?

Él baja su cabeza apenado. Su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora.

–Yo tampoco entendía a tu padre en un inicio…

Alza su vista para posarla en mí nuevamente. Su padre nunca fallará en atraer su atención. Ha escogido un gran modelo a seguir y estoy seguro que, si además de obtener sus fortalezas, logra superar sus defectos, mi dulce niño se convertirá en el hombre más admirable de todos.

–Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, hace ya tantos años, lo primero que pensé fue “es un tipo loco, loco de remate. Un loco muy inteligente y entretenido”; luego, tras tratarlo un poco mi forma de verlo cambió: “es un maniático. Un maniático asombroso”; unos meses después pasó a ser “este excéntrico es mi mejor amigo y es genial” y, finalmente, cada que lo veo ahora pienso “este hombre es un ser extraordinario y es la persona más importante en mi vida”. Por lo tanto, no me puedes decir que nadie te entiende y por ello te cierras. Tú no sabes quién, allá fuera, lo hará.

–Da miedo…

–¡Por supuesto que da miedo! ¡Todo lo que implica un riesgo o puede herirnos nos provoca miedo! Sin embargo, lo que obtienes tras vencer esas dudas y al superar los retos que ello representa, obtienes una recompensa que vaya que vale los sacrificios. Y si necesitas apoyo en ese largo camino que significa crecer, nosotros, tu padre y yo, estaremos ahí, a tu lado, para darte una mano y sostenerte cada vez. Nosotros nunca te abandonaremos. Tú eres nuestro tesoro y alrededor de lo cual orbitan nuestras vidas, no quiero que lo olvides, ¿sí?

Él es un chico muy fuerte. Su padre y yo lo tenemos claro. Nunca se rendirá ante nada ni permitirá dejarse hundir venga lo que venga. Las lágrimas que le han de estar quemando sus ojos no caerán. Él las contendrá y aprenderá de ellas para aumentar la fortaleza que lo caracteriza.

Me cierne en un abrazo enérgico y me susurra un “gracias” al oído. Yo sólo le devuelvo el abrazo con una mano y le doy leves palmaditas en su espalda con la otra. Un “te amo” se libera desde mi garganta y un beso se posiciona en su aterciopelada mejilla regordeta.

–Ah, papá… –me llama tímidamente aflojando el abrazo.

Yo sigo inmerso en el contacto, disfrutando de cada instante que paso al lado de mi ángel. Y es que ¡lo amo tanto! A él y a su padre el listillo.

–Papá… –llama por segunda vez.

–¿Qué sucede, Tony? –digo sin querer soltarlo de entre mis brazos.

–Ya es muy _tarde_ –me reprende con su usual tono superior–. Te dije que debíamos apurarnos si queríamos prepararnos como es debido.

Abro grande los ojos, separándolo un poco de mí. Su rostro exhibe un gesto de desaprobación.

–¿Qué hora es? –le pregunto un tanto preocupado.

–Por la posición del sol y la época del año, yo diría que cerca de las cuatro o, quizá ya hasta pase de la hora –contesta con certeza.

–Muy bien, pues entonces tendremos que correr hasta el apartamento. Llegando dejas tus cosas, te cambias y escondes los experimentos de tu padre en la nevera… –La desaprobación en sus rasgos no hace más que definirse–. No, espera, mejor en el cajón de abajo, el tercero de izquierda a derecha, ¿de acuerdo?

Rola los ojos, al tiempo que niega con la cabeza. Mi niño brillante sabe que no funcionará mi plan y aún así hará lo que le pedí y tal vez hasta saque el frasco de los ojos y las bolsas de los riñones del refrigerador para evitar que nuestra amable casera se lleve un susto en su primer día de regreso a la ciudad.

–A las tres corremos –le indico–. A la una, a las dos y a las… ¡tres!

Corremos por las largas calles de Londres tomados por las manos, su mochila colgando de mi hombro y nuestros zapatos chapoteando por las húmedas aceras de la ciudad.

Llegamos a nuestro destino. El nostálgico 221B de Baker Street. Abro la puerta con celeridad y el pequeño rubio vuela escaleras arriba a encargarse de las misiones que le asigné, mientras que yo me apresuro a recoger los cientos de hojas de información “relevante” que mi muy amado esposo deja regadas por doquier por si tiene una brillante idea cuando va caminando por los pasillos o da la vuelta en alguna esquina. Libros, revistas, fotos… todo lo que el único detective consultor del mundo utiliza en sus afamadas investigaciones y que yacen desperdigadas por donde se pose la vista debe ser ordenado, o al menos intento que quede lo más presentable posible para aquella mujer que no sólo es dueña del inmueble sino, una de nuestras mejores amigas. No sé si sea un esfuerzo vano, puesto que ella misma ha presenciado, de primera mano, el estilo de vida que puede llevar nuestro gran genio creído, mas lo considero una atención para lo que ella representa para nosotros.

–Papá, ¿está bien si pongo sus muestras de toxinas en la repisa de su cuarto temporalmente? –llega la vocecita desde el segundo piso.

–¿Cuáles muestras?

–Las que guardó en el juego de vasos con tapa que compró la tía Hudson en pascua el año pasado.

–Ah… ¿las de esos horribles vasos con conejos deformes y huevos radioactivos?

–Sí, esos.

–Sí, enciérralos en las repisas que tienen llave.

Definitivamente no me gustaría que la pobre se tomara alguno de ellos ni que le diera un infarto al ver el uso tan práctico que el egoísta investigador le ha dado a su horrenda colección.

De pronto, una vibración en mi bolsillo me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

 

_Hoy termino antes._

_Nos vemos donde siempre._

– _SH_

 

Genial. ¡Simplemente genial! Hoy termina temprano de insultar a Anderson. Rayos, es que realmente es un estúpido… Dejando a Anderson de lado… creo que será mejor avisarle que nosotros somos quienes llegaremos después de lo acordado.

 

_Recogiendo tu desastre._

_Vamos con retraso._

_Pasa a comprar flores, ya sabes dónde._

_XoXo_

 

Lanzo un suspiro no sé si de cansancio o de frustración. Por más que levanto cosas no logro ver las habitaciones más limpias.

 

_Irrelevante._

– _SH_

 

Un bufido de molestia escapa de mis labios. ¿Irrelevante dice?

 

_¿Qué es irrelevante?_

_¿Las flores o recoger el tiradero?_

_Vamos tarde._

_XoXo_

 

–Anthony, ¿puedes sacar una camisa celeste y mis pantalones cafés del armario y dejármelos sobre la cama?

–Ya los tenía preparados. ¡No encuentro tu suéter azul!

 

_Ambas._

_Los espero donde siempre._

– _SH_

 

Sacudo la cabeza. Ese hombre ha cambiado en varios aspectos desde que tuvimos a nuestro hijo, empero, sigue estando tan irremediablemente perdido en otros que continua asombrándome a pesar de los años.

 

_Ya vamos, sólo falta que me cambie de ropa y me arregle un poco._

_Compra las flores, Sherlock._

_Nos vemos donde siempre._

_Te quiero._

_XoXo_

 

–Creo que lo dejé en la silla de tu escritorio hoy que estuve haciendo la limpieza –le informé. La primera vez que vine a vivir con Sherlock a este edificio y nos preguntaron si necesitábamos dos habitaciones jamás me cruzó por la cabeza el hecho de que, efectivamente necesitaríamos, dos: una para que Sherlock y yo la compartiéramos y otra para que un ángel de ojos claros pudiera tener su propio espacio.

–¿Hoy no era día de lavar y planchar?

Me rio por lo bajo, al tiempo que recojo el último par de cajas petri que se hallaban en la sala de estar. Al chico no se le va una, ¿eh?

–Sí, pero decidí invertir el orden de las cosas –le contesto recargándome en el marco de su puerta.

–Hmmm… Debí de haberlo notado antes –se queja haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

–Exacto. Recogí toda tu ropa sucia y limpié el piso de la recámara, y también arreglé tu escritorio y tu armario de experimentos.

–¿El armario también? –inquiere con cara de susto.

–Tranquilo, no alteré nada ni moví ningún tubo de ensayo. Sólo desempolvé y tiré la basura acumulada.

Sus hombros bajaron cuando se relajó visiblemente.

–Gracias.

–No hay de qué. Si quieres lee un rato o escucha música en lo que me alisto –Paso una mano desacomodando más su cabellera áurea.

Me estoy cerrando los botones superiores de la camisa cuando el celular vibra una vez más.

 

_Eres un idiota_

– _SH_

 

Mis labios se ensanchan en una amplia sonrisa. Ya compró las flores y probablemente ya está de camino al restaurante donde nos vemos siempre, aquél dónde cada vez que nos sentamos a la mesa ponen una vela en el centro del mantel y el encargado nos guiña el ojo mientras nos extiende las cartas y dice “espero que disfruten su romántica cita”.

Termino de pasarme el suéter tejido por la cabeza, tomo mis cosas y le grito a nuestro pequeño que es hora de marcharnos. Bajamos las escaleras, salimos al frío viento que azota la capital londinense, cierro la puerta del 221B con llave y salimos corriendo de la mano por entre las atestadas calles de la ciudad.

Al entrar al local nos da la bienvenida el delicioso aroma de la comida recién preparada y la calidez que emana el conocido lugar. Una voz grave nos llama la atención, mientras su dueño sigue sin despegar los ojos de un menú que es seguro, ya se sabe de memoria:

–Llegan tarde.

–Lo sé, fue mi culpa, quería dejar todo listo –me excuso, dejando que el niño corra y se siente al lado de su adorado padre.

–Te dije que era irrelevante, ¿no? –menciona encarando una ceja y volteando a verme.

–Aunque ahora que lo pienso… –digo mirándolo escéptico–, realmente fue tu culpa. Eran tus cosas las que tuve que recoger –le incrimino con seriedad.

–Igualmente sigue siendo irrelevante –se intenta defender, mientras acaricia la cabeza de su hijo y le dedica una sonrisa genuina.

–No trates de evadir responsabilidades, Sherlock, eso no funciona conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

–Y, pese a ello, sigues recogiéndolo todo cada vez.

–Eres un cínico.

–Lo soy. Y tú eres un idiota. –Cuando su vista se posa en mí, puedo ver cómo su mirada muta completamente para dejar entrever el más profundo cariño que una persona puede expresar. Podrán ser palabras insignificantes o hasta ofensivas para cualquiera que las escuche, pero el tono que emplea y la pasión que transmiten esos ojos desenmascaran la verdad tras aquella frase.

–Yo también te amo, Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
